


Resist

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Finn, Badass Poe Dameron, Badass Rey, Brutality, Competent Finn, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Evil Snoke, Fix-It of Sorts, Flashbacks, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jealous Kylo Ren, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mechanic Rey, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pilot Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Torture, in a twisted way, in a very fucked up way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: In which Poe’s interrogation on the Finalizer goes differently.





	1. Carvings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: So I should have been asleep last night. Should. But this idea decided to latch onto me. It kind of mutated into this...thing. It's half-wish fulfillment because as much as I love Rey, I feel she got some unfair advantages in-story above Poe and Finn, and...I guess I wanted to give Poe a fighting chance. Yeah, accuse me of internalized misogyny if you wish; I wanted to see where it all went.

Poe didn't know how much time had passed while he was being tortured for information. He had snapped back insults, demanded to know where Ben was -- he'd been rewarded with beatings for his efforts, and electric shocks, but it was well worth the effort. 

Eventually, they left. Poe slipped into unconsciousness in that moment, dreaming about Ben. 

***

Kylo Ren paced his chambers. He knew that he had to go to Poe at some point — had to go to him, to get the information that he needed. But the very idea...

He’d interrogated before. He’d been cruel, he’d been efficient. But this was something that he couldn’t do. 

_What will you do to him?_ Kylo thought. Even the idea of Poe at his mercy, writhing under his powers — the thought was repulsive. Not just repulsive, but unthinkable. 

It was in the midst of his pacing that Snoke contacted him. 

“Supreme Leader,” Kylo said, standing to attention in that moment. 

Snoke looked at him almost witheringly. “You haven’t gone to him. It would be the most efficient route, wouldn’t it?”

”He may not survive,” Kylo said. 

Snoke’s glare became more piercing. “You feel compassion for him?”

”For a Resistance terrorist? Never.”

”Would you prefer Hux to take over?”

Stars. He couldn’t. Hux was a sadist, even by Kylo’s standards. Even the thought was unthinkable. 

“No, Supreme Leader,” Kylo said. “But...his mind may be destroyed...”

”Does it matter?”

Kylo could feel the invisible squeezing around his neck. A chokehold. He struggled, but it only seemed to get tighter. And something in him that was still Ben Solo pleaded to be put in Poe’s place...

Stars, but he wished it was the case. Even as Snoke released him with a final warning even as he faded out, Kylo wished he was in Poe’s place. 

***

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance onboard."

Even as Poe looked up through being bloodied and bruised from where the stormtroopers had beaten him, he knew that the First Order had brought in the big blasters. Kylo Ren was pretty much renowned for, among other things, being able to interrogate others. He wasn't about to give up the matter of the map, though.

Still...best pilot in the Resistance? Either Kylo was making fun of him, or he was being sincere. Poe would have preferred the former -- what did you do about the latter, tell him to stop complimenting you?

He glared at Kylo even as the latter said, "Comfortable?"

"Not really," Poe said.

Kylo advanced towards him. "I'm impressed," he said, and if Poe didn't know better, he swore that his voice grew more tender, more intimate, in contrast to his usual grating tones. Almost like he was talking to a lover. "No one's been able to get out of you...what you did with the map."

"You might wanna rethink your technique," Poe said.

Famous last words, he couldn't help but think, even as mental fingers dug into his brain. A rumbling started in his head, almost like the prelude to an avalanche. And all the while, he thought of what Leia had taught them in terms of deflecting mental attacks. Think of hyperspace routes, count ticks in the power coupling, count sabaac cards. 

_Count the stars one by one..._

"Where is it?" Kylo said, softly.

And it was then that Poe heard the voice in his mind. Ben's voice. _I'm sorry, Poe. It gives me no pleasure to do this -- but I will take what I need._

"Ben?" 

Poe could swear that he had been struck by a Gamorrean's axe with that revelation. How could Ben -- how could he -- ?

Ben seemed to go through every painful memory that Poe had. His mother’s death. Some of the things that he saw on his missions in the Republic Navy. Ben, leaving him. He felt the hot tears streaming down his face despite himself, tears that wouldn’t stop coming — and even trying to remember the most basic of techniques that warded off such mental invasions...

He swore he felt something. Some sort of energy, some sort of fighting chance. They struggled, and then something...gave. 

Yes, something gave. Something snapped, and Poe was on the viewing end of Kylo’s memories. He saw his training, brutal and cruel. The fears of not being good enough that he confided to Vader’s helmet. Grieving for the man he left behind, all the while. Longing for him. 

It should have been wonderful to find that Ben returned what he felt. It wasn’t. 

Kylo seemed to be reeling from where Poe threw him out of his mind. Poe gasped against the restraints, struggled, trying to come to grips with what he had done. He hadn't thought that Ben would actually try to hurt him. Try. Poe shuddered to think of what would have happened had Kylo succeeded. If they had succeeded in finding BB-8...

"How could you...Ben?" Poe finally managed to say.

Kylo seemed to be watching him. He seemed very small in that moment, and very much alone. Poe almost pitied him. Almost. Right now he was too seized up with anger and grief to really think of anything else. 

***

"The pilot...resisted you?" 

To say that Supreme Leader Snoke was furious was putting it mildly.

"He's Force Sensitive. Untrained, but much stronger than he knows." Even looking up at Snoke, Kylo supposed that he couldn't quite be angry at Poe. He never could be angry at a worthy opponent, after all. And he was almost relieved. If he had gone further, if he had made Poe talk...

He shuddered to think of what would happen.

And yet even without making Poe talk, he knew that he had effectively broken the pilot. Shattered his heart with one entrance into his mind. 

Snoke snorted. "That isn't the only reason why. It's not just your...incompetence. You're in love with the pilot. I never thought the mighty Kylo Ren would have feelings within that shell."

Kylo could barely look Snoke in the eyes. Even knowing that the Supreme Leader had stripped that secret from his mind so easily, even across the stars, he hated himself. 

And then there was what Poe had said. His beautiful, kind face set in heartbreak. Asking him, simply, how could he?

He would have to explain it to Poe. Once Poe knew, he'd understand. How his uncle betrayed him. How the students turned on him. How Snoke had effectively kept him prisoner for ten years.

Snoke continued. "There's no such thing as love, Kylo Ren. There's lust, passion, possession, obsession...but never love."

Kylo pleaded with him, "Supreme Leader...I can get the map from the pilot. I just need your guidance."

Deep inside, he was wondering if it was possible, if it was at all possible, to try an alternative method. Pain didn't work. Delving into his mind didn't work. To disappoint Snoke was terrifying. To hurt Poe again was also terrifying. Kylo doubted that he could bear either option. 

"If the pilot is Force Sensitive...we'll have to double our efforts. He may be a worthy ally. Worthier than you."

Kylo's heart -- it sped up in a combination of excitement and terror. The idea of being disposable was something he couldn't bear. The strongest shall rule if we are to survive -- that was the rule of the Dark Side. And yet he couldn't bear for Snoke to simply throw him away like garbage...like his parents did. And yet the idea of having Poe at his side...

"You'd do anything to keep him, wouldn't you?" Snoke said. "Greedy. Selfish. When I have him at my side, he'll be worthier than you. I will break him. He will be a blank slate on which my teachings will be wrought."

"He may not survive," Kylo said. And yet -- somehow, he wanted to keep Poe. Something in him that was a lighter shade of dark (but only slightly) could only imagine what it would be like if Poe was his and his alone. Poe, training under him. Embracing his potential. Kylo would nurture him, love him. He wouldn't be cruel like his uncle was. And Poe...Poe wouldn't leave him like his parents did, or turn on him like his uncle did. 

He wanted Poe. But to have him under Snoke...he couldn't. 

Somewhere, underneath all the layers of needing to _have_ , to _keep_ , the desire that burned like Mustafar's lava -- Ben Solo was already struggling for release. Kylo couldn't afford it. He couldn't...

"He may," Snoke said. "Perhaps he may be the new Vader that you failed to be."

Snoke's hologram disappeared. 

In his quarters, an almost visceral scream (muffled behind Kylo's helmet) escaped Kylo and he smashed up his quarters. It was something that he had started to find therapeutic in a twisted way, and now...now even as he trashed his quarters, he carved the name POE into the wall. Three letters. One simple word. No one would see them but him. 

It was when the smoke cleared, so to speak, that Kylo looked at his handiwork. Poe's name was carved into the wall. Snoke's voice rang in his ears. _You'd do anything to keep him, wouldn't you?_

And standing before the carved name, Kylo knew that he would.


	2. Not Enemies But Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tries to...convince Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The cuffs on his wrists felt like weights even as Poe lay there on the rack. He knew that he wasn’t quite over and done with his trials yet. Now that he knew he was Force Sensitive — now that Kylo knew —

Kylo entered the room in that moment. Poe glared up at him. “Ready for round two?”

”Far from it,” Kylo said. “You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force."

A teacher. Kriff, if that had been Ben, it would have been the sort of life that he always dreamed of. Instead...Poe couldn’t help but feel a sort of repulsion, a sort of disgust with the very concept. To think that he could become like one of the Knights of Ren, killing whoever was in his way...

”I don’t want it,” Poe said. 

“Back when you were younger, you would have thought differently.” Kylo walked towards him, still that lover’s voice. If it weren’t for the circumstances, Poe could imagine they were lovers, the man in the mask and the pilot. “I didn’t want to accept that you were in love with me. But those times have passed. I’ll be whatever you need me to be. Your teacher, your protector, your lover.”

”Protector? I don’t believe you.” Poe paused. It hurt to even think about. “I can’t.”

A finger stroked over the line of his jaw. Poe tilted his head up to face Kylo Ren, feeling the element of possession in that touch. 

“I love you.” Kylo’s voice became softer, gentler, almost too expressive. He didn’t have to scream to show his emotions. Even behind the mask, they were all too obvious. “I love you more than you could ever know. I could heal you. Heal the wounds you have, in all ways. Make you mine.”

”I’m my own, thanks,” Poe said. 

“Say what you will. But we’re not enemies, Poe. We’re lovers.”

Lovers. Stars, in another galaxy, that would have been everything Poe wanted. The very idea of being with Ben. 

“We’re not lovers,” Poe said. “And...you were never mine.”

Kriff, but that hurt to realize. Poe continued. “Why don’t you come home?”

”It’s too late.” Poe could swear that Kylo’s voice cracked behind the mask. 

“Your grandfather was redeemed. Why not you?”

”It’s far from that simple.” A beat. “Besides, you clearly desire me. Love me. Your desire isn’t unwelcome, pilot.” Silence. Then, “I could let you act on your desire.”

Kriff, but Poe hated him. Loved him too. Wanted him. His blood burned and his body ached. He could swear that the feeling of...not loneliness but Ben’s absence crashed down on him. But he couldn’t surrender to this. _Please, please, stars, give me strength..._

Kylo trailed a gloved thumb along Poe’s lower lip, and Poe moaned despite himself. Kylo let him, gently, lick and suck, and he swore that Kylo’s breathing was getting heavier, more wanty. “Poe,” he said.

Poe could taste him. Feel his budding desire, almost obsessive in nature. He wanted to share it, wanted to, and yet —

Kylo withdrew. Why, Poe couldn’t say. Maybe to tease him more. 

“I can’t.” Poe could still taste leather from where he had licked and sucked. “I love you. I always will. But I can’t just join you.”

He could feel Kylo’s eyes on him, his desire. Then a hand stroking his hair, his cheek. “You’ll change your mind soon enough.”

***

FN-2187 knew that he had to get the pilot out of there. It wasn’t just that he needed an escape route out of the First Order, but also the fact that it was just the right thing to do getting the pilot out like this. He could tell from the soft way that Ren spoke to the pilot — Poe, from what FN-2187 was able to understand of what he’d overheard — that in a bizarre way, Ren loved him. FN-2187 had to pity any being who was so desired by Kylo Ren. He couldn’t imagine it had a happy ending. 

He had to find a way to break Poe out. All from under Ren’s nose. Otherwise...who knew what Ren would do to him, really? FN-2187 shuddered to think. 

He had to think up an escape plan. 

The question, really, was how. 


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to tsukhood for suggesting elements for this chapter! Also, mostly summarized the action scene because with few exceptions, I find copying from canon boring, really.

It was a good thing that Kylo Ren was busy meditating in that moment, or FN-2187 had a feeling that he would be in so much trouble. 

He didn’t want to think about the consequences of getting caught. Not really. But sneaking over to Poe’s cell, FN-2187 knew it was the right thing to do. Kylo Ren had instructed the stormtroopers to lock down the cell with specific codes. Luckily, FN-2187 was one of the stormtroopers that Kylo had entrusted the information to.

One of the stormtroopers spoke up. “FN-2187, what are you — ”

FN-2187 clocked him over the head with a blaster. Even as the stormtrooper fell unconscious, FN-2187 felt a twinge or regret, but he doubted that he had a choice in the matter. He doubted the other troopers would actually be receptive — or would they? FN-2187 would come back for them, he knew that much. He had to. 

FN-2187 typed in the codes for the room. The door opened, and FN-2187 smiled to himself. Mission accomplished.

He entered the room, where the pilot had already busted his restraints. How, FN-2187 didn’t know; he could only assume Force powers. There’d been some talk about how Poe was apparently Force Sensitive. Apparently he was testing out his powers.

Poe groaned. “Oh stars, not now.” 

“Would you listen to me?” FN-2187 said. “I’m here to get you out of here.”

He unmasked in that moment, and it was there that he was aware that he was very exposed. Phasma would be furious seeing him unmasked. And yet it didn’t matter.

”What?” FN-2187 could hear the surprise and yet hope in Poe’s voice.

”This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?”

”Are you with the Resistance?” Poe said.

”What? No, no. I’m breaking you out. Can you fly a TIE fighter?”

”I can fly anything,” Poe said, so confidently that FN-2187 believed him. 

Thank the stars.

Poe continued. “Why are you helping me?”

”Because it’s the right thing to do,” FN-2187 said.

”You need a pilot,” Poe said.

”I need a pilot.” There was that.

Poe grinned a grin that made FN-2187 like him immediately. “We’re gonna do this.”

***

The problem with wearing stormtrooper armor was that it was so uncomfortable that Poe could barely wrap his mind around it. How did this, honestly, kind stormtrooper even function in a suit of armor like this? Still, Poe supposed it really was the best option. After all, Kylo would notice if Poe was just blatantly walking around the Finalizer.

”Stay calm, stay calm.” His strange new friend was muttering to himself.

”I am calm,” Poe said.

”I was talking to myself.”

They reached the TIE fighter, and Poe climbed in, opposite the stormtrooper. Poe removed his helmet — thank the stars, he could actually breathe again. “Always wanted to fly one of these things,” he said. “Can you shoot?”

”Blasters I can,” the stormtrooper said.

”Okay, same principle.” Even explaining how the controls worked, Poe thought of teaching a smaller Ben, whose worship for him had been more innocent as opposed to the monstrous beast of obsession it was now. Pointing out different controls, and Ben being amazed.

It had been so long ago.

It took a while before they untangled themselves from the chain that was latching them to the hangar, but when Poe did, the TIE fighter was so graceful, so swift, that Poe marveled, “Whoa, this thing really moves!”

They took out the cannons. It was long after they were rejoicing at taking them out that Poe said, “Hey, what’s your name?”

”FN-2187.”

”FN — what?!” 

“That’s the only name they ever gave me!”

As if there wasn’t enough reasons to hate the First Order. “Well, I ain’t using it,” Poe said. “FN, huh?” An idea struck him. “Finn, I’m gonna call you Finn, is that all right?”

”Finn. Yeah.” Poe could practically hear the elation in Finn’s voice as he spoke. “I like that!”

”I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

”I know,” Finn said. “Good to meet you, Poe.”

”Good to meet you too, Finn!”

***

Something was wrong. Even in the midst of meditation, Kylo sensed that something had been pushed out of balance. Something big. Poe was missing. Even that knowledge was enough to make him feel like a genuine possessive anger was rising in him. Poe was a fool. Kylo would love him perhaps even when he became nothingness, and yet Poe seemed to think his very touch was poison. 

He stormed up to the bridge, where the officers were already discussing the situation. Other soldiers stayed carefully out of his way, as if hoping to not incur his wrath. He could feel it howling inside him, aching, hungering — later, he would take it out on something. Not now. “General Hux,” he said, “Is it the Resistance pilot?”

”Yes. And he had help. From one of our own. We’re checking the databases to find out which stormtrooper it was.”

”The one from the village,” Kylo said. He could feel it — and feel the jealous fury rising in him like the beginning of a tidal wave. “FN-2187.”

”Sir,” one of the soldiers said, “Ventral cannons hot.”

Hux was about to order the soldier to fire when Kylo interjected. 

“No.”

Firing on Poe would surely harm him. That Kylo doubted he could allow. He wanted to choke Hux in that moment, strangle the life out of him. It was practicality, that was what he told himself and yet the possessive fury inside him was refusing to abate. Poe was his, all his. Hux could not harm him. He couldn’t. 

“No?” Hux said in disbelief. “He’s an escaped prisoner!”

”I know what he is,” Kylo said, “But I will deal with him how I see fit. He is not your responsibility, he is mine, my own. Do you understand, General?”

General Hux looked at him coldly. Then, “Careful, Ren, that your personal interests not interfere with what needs to be done.”

“I want the pilot alive,” Kylo said firmly. “For your sake, I suggest you stay away from what is my task, and mine alone.”

He walked away. He sensed that Hux hated him. It didn’t matter. He had never cared anything for Hux’s opinion, not truly. The slimy, conniving thing...

He stood at the viewport of the Finalizer. The TIE fighter was speeding towards Jakku. Jakku? What form of madness would cause them to even go back there, Kylo wondered. He could get in his TIE fighter, but he couldn’t bear to potentially harm Poe. To kill him, worse yet. He reached out, thinking of disabling the TIE fighter from within. The controls, locking down. 

He could feel Poe’s presence in the TIE fighter, terribly bright. It burned — and yet Kylo was drawn to it. Wanted it desperately. Wanted Poe so much. 

_Come to me, Poe. Come back to me._ The thoughts leaked through, images of Poe by his side, in his arms. Training under him. Living as high as anyone ever could — if only Poe would accept his love for him. Stop fighting him. Just let himself love Kylo. 

He almost hated Poe. He shouldn’t be reducing the Master of the Knights of Ren to this, someone craving Poe’s kisses and his touch, his heart. But here he was, craving, aching. 

He didn’t know when the TIE fighter started spinning out of control, spiraling down to Jakku, but he panicked. Reached out towards the presence that was Poe, feeling Poe’s disgust with him. It angered him. How dare Poe act like his very presence was poison?

He had to get to him. Had to — 

Kylo knew that the ship had crashed. But Poe wasn’t dead. He’d know if he was dead. He had to find him —

He took his shuttle down to Jakku in that moment. After all, he wasn’t about to let Poe slip through his fingers.


	4. Escape From Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Poe and company escape Jakku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Bumping this up to E thanks to a brief masturbation scene. (I swear this is like a recurring theme in my fics)

_It was when Poe was twenty-one and Ben was eighteen that Ben taught him a little about lightsaber practice._

_They sparred with vibroblades — Ben didn’t want to burn him with a lightsaber, he explicitly said. Plus, the lightsaber would give him an unfair advantage._

_Lightsabers. Such graceful, unique weapons. Ben really was lucky to be learning something like that, he truly was._

_Ben spoke, in that deep, almost angelic voice that was enough to give Poe pleasant shivers. “Are you ready, Poe?”_

_”Yeah.”_

_Ben swiped at him, only for Poe to block him in time — being in the Republic Navy had taught Poe a bit about melee weapons. Even as they moved, Ben seemed so graceful, almost dancer-like. Poe fought, of course, but Ben had more experience._

_Ben was on top of him, practically straddling him. Poe moaned even as his erection stirred to life; it was just biological, he thought, a natural reaction to just messing around. He’d learned things like that could happen. And yet, it didn’t feel biological. Effectively trapped under Ben’s large, muscled frame, it felt like...more._

_Ben got off him, and Poe noticed how his fair cheeks were now stained with a very deep red. Poe couldn’t help but feel embarrassed himself; after all, his stupid, traitorous erection had to arise during a sparring match. Kriffing hell..._

_”I’m sorry,” Ben said hurriedly. “It was...out of line of me...”_

_”Hey.” Poe walked over to him. “It happens. It’s just a reflex. Can’t really help it any more than you can help...anything, can you?” There was probably a good comparison somewhere. But it was just biology, right?_

_Ben smiled faintly. “Probably.”_

_”Good match.” Poe doubted he could go into detail about how he had been thrown almost off-guard by arousal...and he hoped Ben wasn’t reading his mind right now. It would be too embarrassing to go into detail, really._

_It was back at his house — the house he’d stayed in since he was eighteen — that he got in the shower, trying to take his mind off his desire. His only desire. He was still all but besieged by images of Ben thrusting away inside him. How big would he be? Poe was short and average-looking in terms of body-type. Picturing large, muscled Ben on top..._

_”Ben.” The shower water fell around him as he teased his nipples, tweaking them and pretending Ben was there. “Ben...”_

_He continued to jerk himself off, craving Ben, aching for him..._

***

”Poe, wake up.” Finn’s voice. The first thing that Poe noticed was that he was inside some sort of bizarre structure. Someone’s abode, with tally marks on the walls and an odd doll sitting on the table. Above him were Finn and a girl with brown hair in buns that Poe couldn’t say that he’d seen before. 

“Where am I?” Poe said groggily. 

“The TIE fighter crashed,” Finn said. “I got you to Niima Outpost in time, where we found Rey.” He gestured to the girl. “She’s been hiding you.”

”It was the right thing to do,” Rey said. Her accent was interesting for Jakku — possibly Coruscanti? Poe couldn’t put his finger on it. “I also found your droid.”

”BB-8?” Poe sighed in relief. “Thank the stars!”

BB-8 wheeled over towards Poe in that moment, beeping excitedly. Poe grinned at him. “Buddy! It’s so good to see you. Thank the stars you’re safe.”

Finn and Rey smiled faintly. Rey spoke, becoming more serious as she did. “Finn says Kylo Ren’s looking for you,” she said. “If that’s true, I don’t think that we can hide you forever.”

”Yeah,” Poe said. He sighed. “The TIE fighter’s busted, so I think we’ll have to find another ship.”

Rey’s face brightened. “I can help!” she said. “I’ve never left the planet, but I’ve flown quite a few ships.”

”Impressive,” Poe said. It was a good thing they had Rey on their side to help out, really. “I could use a co-pilot.”

Rey wrinkled her nose. “Co-pilot?” she said. “If anything, you should be mine!”

Finn cut in. “It doesn’t matter,” he said. “Once Poe’s well, we can work out who’s the pilot and who’s the co-pilot in no time.”

***

Not that Poe had much time to recover. He rubbed his temples in that moment, groaning in pain. He could practically feel...something on Jakku. No, someone. It was Kylo. 

"He’s looking for us,” Poe said. 

Rey looked at him sharply. “Kylo?”

”Yeah. And I think he knows where we are.” Dread crept into Poe in that moment. “We have to run.”

Rey nodded. “Just follow me,” she said. “I know Niima Outpost like the back of my hand. We might be able to steal a quadjumper and get out of here. Or a freighter. There’s a freighter that’s garbage that hasn’t flown in years — ”

”Garbage?” Poe already had a feeling as to what she was talking about. 

Rey nodded. “I guess the garbage will do. I don’t know if a quadjumper will hold all four of us.”

***

Even as they made a break for it through the desert, through Niima Outpost, and towards the freighter Rey was talking about — Rey pointed it out quickly. “That’s the one!”

”That’s the Falcon!” Poe said. “I guess we’ll find out how it got there when we get out of here.”

If we get out of here, he thought. They sprinted up the loading ramp, where BB-8 rolled up the ramp after them. Poe and Rey got to the cockpit where Poe sat in the pilot’s seat, Rey in the co-pilot’s seat. Poe started up the Falcon where Rey activated the shields. 

It was then that Poe felt a familiar presence in the back of his head. Kylo’s shuttle was gaining on them. The shuttle was made for transport, not necessarily attack, but Poe knew that the man in the shuttle could take them down too easily with just a flick of his hand. 

“Kylo,” he said. “We’re going to have to lose him.” 

Rey nodded. 

From the turrets, Finn said, “Could we shoot him down?”

Poe froze. It could possibly kill him. Possibly. And despite what Ben had done, he doubted he wanted to kill him. 

Still, he nodded. “Turn around and shoot.”

 _I’m sorry, Ben,_ he thought. And even as Finn shot at the shuttle pursuing them, he could feel Kylo tumbling back to Jakku. 

It shouldn’t have felt like a limb being amputated without anesthetic. It did anyway. 

They fled, up into Jakku’s skies. Poe said, “I’m plotting a course for the Ileneum system. That’s where the Base is.”

Rey stopped him. “I just have to do some things.” She turned to Finn. “Keep manning the turrets! We need more time.”

After bypassing the various and unnecessary modifications (and kriff, whoever that Plutt guy was, Poe already hated him) that Plutt had made on the Falcon, they were finally able to jump to hyperspace. And heading towards the Ileneum system, Poe settled back in his chair, hoping against hope that they would be safe there. 


End file.
